What was taken from me
by Tillyalf427
Summary: Amaya was kidnapped as a child and as she grows older, her and her brother Yuichi will find out things about each other and about themselves which they never knew. I do not own any characters.


10 years ago...

The two men sat watching her through the window, watching their new target, the young girl that would become their bosses new child. The young girl was sat plaiting a dolls long blonde hair and singing quietely before feeling a presence. She had been able to sense presences from a verry young age and her ability had only grown since. Getting up off the floor, she went to look around only when she looked out the window a hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to scream as she was picked up and carried out the house however, all that came out was a muffled noise. They carried the small girl out of the room and out of the house before they put her in a car which had black tinted windows. Two people sat in the two front seats as they waited for the two abductors to get in the car as well as the girl. They drove away as soon as they were in, driving to a big, posh mansion.

"Ah nice to see you two again And who is this?" a man with an extremely posh accent

"This is...Amaya sir." one of the abductors said making up a new name for the girl so she couldn't be recognised as easily

"Ah, Amaya...i like it, Amaya Nakahara...sounds okay. Show her to her room." The posh man said as the two men carried the young girl to a big bedroom which had light pink walls and a fluffy cream carpet. A bed sat in the middle of the room coming out from the wall oposite the door and it had pink sheets on it along with many teddies lined up along the headboard. They put the girl down on the bed and left the room, locking the door before walking back down the corridor

"..Mummy...Daddy...where are you...?" Amaya sobbed quietly, not moving from the bed. She still held the doll in her hands and didn't even register the presence she felt as another person.

"Amaya...?" The young boy asked. She looked up at him

"Who are you?" She asked

"I'm Yuichi Nakahara, did they bring you here as well." Yuichi asked. She nodded and started sobbing again as she said

"I want to go home...to my mummy and my daddy and my sister..."

"I know so do I but..."Yuichi started

"But...what" Amaya asked between sobs

"But we can't. We can't leave, i tried to escape but they found me and brung me back."Yuichi explained

"But mummy and daddy...won't they worry...?" Amaya asked, saddened by the thought.

"They will but trust me we will escape one day...together. I promise." Yuichi replied, embracing the young girl in a hug.

"Thank you...Yuichi.." Amaya mumbled as she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you.." Yuichi murmured

"Don't be sorry...it's not your fault." Amaya replied

"Yuichi!" someone shouted from the first floor

"I need to go. I'll come back later." Yuichi said, leaving the room after waving goodbye

"Bye...Yuichi..."Amaya mumbled sadly as he left. She was fighting back tears and as soon as Yuichi was out of sight, the tears came spilling out of her eyes and streamed down her face. "Why...why am i here? I want to go home...i miss mummy and daddy.." Amaya mumbled to herself untill she eventually cried herself to sleep

'Ah, Yuichi you're here!"Tadahiko, his dad said

"Why did you do it?" Yuichi asked, anger evident in his voice

"Do what?" Tadahiko asked acting surprised

"The poor girl's up there crying her eyes out. Why do you do this? You took me away from my family and now her as well! You're sick." Yuichi said, completely out raged.

"You best watch your mouth Yuichi. Also, remember the power I hold." Tadahiko retorted in a serious, threatening and almost menacing tone as he pulled a pocket knife out and pressed it to Yuichi's neck. The young boy gasped at the metal blade against his neck.

"Good." Tadahiko said, satusfied with Yuichi's reaction.

"Besides Yuichi, I have always wanted a little girl and now I have one."

"You're sick..." Yuichi mumbled under his breath, turning around and heading back upstairs again, completely ignoring everything Tadahiko was saying. He walked past Amaya's room and peered in, seeing the young girl peacefully asleep.

"Amaya... That's probably not your real name but just know that you will get back to your parents. I know it. In fact I swear on my life you will..." Yuichi said to the sleeping girl. He didn't care if he had only just met her, he didn't even care if she escaped and he didn't. For some reason, he just wanted to help her, therefore he would, whatever it took...

The next moring, Amaya woke up in confusion. Where was she? Why? As she thought over theese questions, it clicked, everything that had happened yesterday rushed back to her like a tornado. There was a loud knock on the door before Tadahiko entered the room.

"Aha, Amaya! You're awake." Tadahiko said.

"I have something to show you." He said as he walked over to a wardrobe in the corner. Amaya got up and followed him as he flung open the doors if the wardrobe, showing her loads of expensive looking clothes and shoes.

"And, there's more." Tadahiko said, going over to a big toy box in the corner of the room. He opened it and showed Amaya what was inside. Brightly coloured toys were inside it.

"I just thought I would tell you that theese are for you Amaya." Tadahiko explained.

"Okay..." Amaya mumbled as Tadahiko got up and left the room.

"I want to go home..." Amaya mumbled as tears formed in her eyes again.

Police sirens wailed loudly through the street as countless police officers arrived on scene. It was a jumbled mess of police officers, newsreporters and people who happened to pass by.

"Can you please tell us the exact time that you realised she was missing?" A police officer asked Amaya's parents. He had slightly spiky black hair and dark brown eyes and he, like all the other officers, wore police uniform.

"It was around half four." Amaya's dad answered, to which the police man pulled out a pen and started jotting down notes

"How long will it take you to find her?" Amaya's mum asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"I'm sorry. These people, whoever they might be, obviously know what they're doing. We've not been able to find even the smallest clue so by the looks of it, it will take us a while to find out where your daughter is." The police man explained sympathetically to Amaya's mum who was currently in floods of tears, hugging her older daughter close.

"How long could it take then?" Amaya's mum asked nervously.

"It could take anywhere between a week and three years, if not longer." The police man informed as the woman stood crying, hugging her daughter and husband.

"I'm sure we'll find her." Amaya's dad reassured, stroking his wife's hair. "I'm sure."


End file.
